


You Were Supposed To Be Dead

by Twentyonedaydreams



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Fall, Westwood, im so sorry i think this sucks, james moriarty and molly hooper, molliarty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twentyonedaydreams/pseuds/Twentyonedaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is reunited with Jim Moriarty after his "death".</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Supposed To Be Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Molliarty isn't really my ship... (I'm a Sherlolly gal.) But this was a fun prompt fill. Kinda short, so sorry bout that. Post-fall of course. Enjoy :D

Molly was finishing another long day at the lab. She was just closing her locker when she saw it. A glimmer of a smile, a flash of an expensive suit.  
She whipped around, but no one was there. She opened her locker again and stared intently at the mirror. Maybe there was some weird thing with the lights in here. Or maybe she shouldn't try to work twelve hour shifts anymore. She sighed and once again closed the locker.  
She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw him. He had been lurking around the corner of the row of lockers. His smile had that hint of insanity that always made her shiver. His suit was perfect, as usual, and probably cost more than her earnings in a year. She had always resented that. Although she did get a few good dresses out of their relationship.  
She was snapped back into reality when he gently took her hand and kissed it.  
"Hello again, Molly." He said, looking into her eyes the same way he used to.  
"You're- you're supposed to be dead. How are you not dead?" It was all rushing back to her now. The news reports, the papers, the interviewers bombarding her as she left work each day. It hadn't died down for months. She had finally gotten over him. Despite what she told Sherlock, she still had feelings for him. For goodness sake. Even Sherlock came back before him. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.  
"What, I don't even get a hello? That's quite rude Molly. I though we had worked on your conversation skills." He stepped closer to her with every word, and Molly backed into the lockers.  
"You don't deserve a 'Hello'. You left me. Well, I broke up with you, but still. You're a psychopath! You killed people! How am I supposed to react to you coming back?"  
"Maybe not like that." He said, wincing and placing a hand over his heart. "It wasn't all bad, Molly dear. Some of it was nice. We watched crap telly. I met Toby."  
"Yes, well that was when you were Jim from IT. Then you were Jim-the-serial-killer-because-you-got-bored-Jim. And Jim from IT was just a facade that you put up to play with my emotions. I was naive. I was foolish. But not anymore. You need to leave."  
Jim stepped back from her, and then bowed his head.  
"I truly am sorry, Molly Hooper. Why do you think the snipers stayed away from you? Because I love you. And I knew that if I came back, I would want to spend the rest of my life with you. I guess I just thought you'd feel the same. I'll leave now."  
Molly watched him walk out, and it took a few moments for the words he said to sink in. When they did, Molly gasped.  
"I'm such an idiot!" She yelled, and she took off running after the consulting criminal. Well, maybe he had changed. Maybe he can be Jim from IT again.  
When she caught up to him, she whirled him around and grabbed the collar of his suit jacket. Then she kissed him, and it felt like home.  
He pulled away, and muttered. "Westwood!"


End file.
